


No God Is Out Of Time

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: God is Dead, M/M, Paradise Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: “He believed. Every night when he still got the strength to pray, he kneeled on the bed at night, closing his eyes and praying, thin hands clasped together, praying that when he opened his eyes, the pale moonlight would be blocked by a tall figure, the red cape rolling in the wind, the holy Michael came.”





	No God Is Out Of Time

By Alex_Sherlock  
 

Seeing the green stone shining with his own eyes, Lex’s breathing unknowingly became heavy, his golden red hair trembling slightly. He saw the end of God and it was so near, within his reach.

This green stone, the relic of Krypton, just like Superman himself, is about to become Spear of Longinus and pierce his perfect body.

His assistant approached and stood by the box, revealing a complicity smile to Lex - hmm, you probably got it wrong, poor little Mercy - Lex ignored it, his vision was firmly fixed on the stone. The secluded green light reflected in his eyes, burning two cold flames.

Not many people know that Lex hates Superman. He is more willing to appear in an image of resisting tyrants. "Superman thinks himself of God and judges human life. We can't rely on the kindness of alien monsters, so we need to make sure that there is deterrence. - a few simple words, in line with the human thinking from strangeness, fear to anger, oh, maybe our Alexander Luthor is as his name, the lover of humanity indeed!

The truth was hidden in the afternoon of Luthor Castle many years ago. The father who gave him the same name dismissed the commandments of the Puritans on the mainland. When the sun was still hung, he was already drown in the alcohol, throwing fists and anger on the thin boy, or he would be completely drunk and asleep, leaving Lex a leer room full of silence. 

Disgusting silence.

Death echoed in the silence of the wind.

But Little Lex has no choice but to get along with it. The book, the book became something that Lex used to kill an entire long day. He wandered like a ghost in the library and other dark places in the old castle—perhaps like a mouse—to avoid his father's sight and possible punishment. He wandered around the bookshelf, trying to sort out the lengthy sentences, forgetting the old castle in his tiredness, and the decaying drunkard father in the old castle.

There are a few maids who are kind-hearted and would be willing to tell him rumors and stories, facing the innocent eyes of Little Lex. From their stories, little Lex heard that a superman in a red cape flies around and has the power of God, saving people from difficulties and dangers. He believed. Every night when he still got the strength to pray, he kneeled on the bed at night, closing his eyes and praying, thin hands clasped together, praying that when he opened his eyes, the pale moonlight would be blocked by a tall figure, the red cape rolling in the wind, the holy Michael came, hugged Lex with strong arms and took him away from the freezing castle.

He has never appeared.

From helplessness to despair, and finally to the hatred of the redcape - the false god, the arrogant deceiver - this hate has been with Lex, until today. What! Don't say anything like "lie begets falsehood," it's just a little innocuous trick! A little bit of human wisdom, in order for everyone to recognize the essence of the redcape - he is not an angel of compassion, but a god above the human (pseudo-god!) - nothing after that is difficult. Human beings are stupid and powerful. Even if he can't tell the sequence or cause and effect, in short, all this will lead to the confrontation between humans and God! He has already played the abacus, no matter whether the big bat will kill Superman, there will still be the krptonian monster waiting (although this is not as beautiful as the former), Superman must die!

Until he saw the redcape in front of him, he did not doubt this wish for a moment.

Superman stood on the platform, the red cape fluttering in the wind. Lex’s old prayers that never came true in childhood became reality at this moment. His muscle are smooth and powerful, his face like a sculpture, and people worship him for a reason. Lex found sadly that he felt happy at the moment because he saw him. His childhood wishes came back and hit his heart.

Oh, no. Save it! Don't look at me with your sorrowful eyes. Do you think you have any right to do this? You are always above everything, but you are not God! You need to be exposed, you are a lie, a fraud.

Lex looked at God kneeling in front of him, lowering the head that was always high. He couldn't help but reach out, craving for touching the head of God, but he didn't dare to touch it. He just wrap around and stirred the air around him, satisfied with the fact that God bends to his will.

Every boy's special lady is his mother.

Lex used Martha to threaten the all mighty Kryptonian. His plan was always effective. He manipulated everyone without any guilt, as easy as hosting a doll tea party.

But this time he may have underestimated Freud, or he forgot something. Family, family, who can think of such a coincidence! The god of destiny made a joke on Lex, and the day and night have mothers with the same name. 

He sat in the crashed alien spaceship, waiting for the result, but received news that at both sides he lost. Um - well, it seems that the fragile old bat is still not crazy enough - he saw a blood mark on the redcape’s face - Oh! Or you shouldn’t call the weapon "Spear of Longinus" from the very beginning, making it seem like this Kryptonian is really God coming to the world! A drop of blood can turn a bat into a saint? Ha, ironic!

Since people are not willing to blaspheme, then give it to the devil.  
Here comes the doomsday. Now God is good as dead.  
   
“With head uplift above the wave, and eyes  
That sparkling blazed; his other parts besides  
Prone on the flood, extended long and large,  
Lay floating many a rood, in bulk as huge  
As whom the fables name of monstrous size,  
Titanian or Earth-born, that warred on Jove,  
Briareos or Typhon, whom the den  
By ancient Tarsus held, or that sea-beast  
Leviathan, which God of all his works  
Created hugest that swim th' ocean-stream.”*

Holding the blade that was going to take his own life, Superman flew to the terrible monster. The Kryptonite was weakening him, and the green light is the color of death.

 

“Nor solid might resist that edge: it met  
The sword of Satan, with steep force to smite  
Descending, and in half cut sheer; nor staid,  
But with swift wheel reverse, deep entering, shared  
All his right side: Then Satan first knew pain,”*

 

The monster struggled in violent pain and reached his sharp paw out to Clark's chest. He stabbed the blade deeper, which caused the monster's claws piercing his body more and more.

God fell down with the monster.

God's chest was penetrated, the bones were not broken but it was fatal, yet the look on his face was calm. The crowd gathered around and wrapped the cloak around the body that lost all strength, and slowly lowered it from a height. Lois looked at his body with eyes filled with tears, and everyone was silent.

Lex witnessed it all and everything turned quiet. He kept pressing the blue bouncy ball in his hand. Ha, people will get used to a world without "God", and the scam is debunked, finally.

A feeling of sorrow mixed with fear rose, and even he himself could not understand. The world he will face will no longer have a redcape, Hallelujah, which is worth celebrating! But he seems to be empty, as if he had lost contact with his past, and a complete absolute isolation enveloped him. Something that he used to shun seems to have finally found him, and his heart has never stopped craving for the missing hug.

But the object of praying is no longer there.  
 

 

【The End】  
   
*: Quoted from John Milton's Paradise Lost, Books I and VI.


End file.
